


Fire in our hearts

by Aliceinwonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, DJ!Malik, Dj!Zayn, Drogas en el pasado(menciones varias), M/M, Smut, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceinwonderland/pseuds/Aliceinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn es un famoso DJ y Niall es su asistente personal. Niall lleva varios años enamorado de Zayn, pero nunca le ha dicho nada. Una noche se emborrachan y todo cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos va a tener todavía. :)

 

Zayn estaba sentado en el avión observando la ciudad de Ibiza bajo sus pies. Tocar allí siempre le gustaba. Era uno de los mejores dj de música electrónica del mundo y uno de los más cotizados. Todos los festivales del mundo querían que formara parte de ellos y daba conciertos en todos los continentes.

Desde los diecisiete años no había querido hacer otra cosa más que ser dj, ver como el público se volvía loco con su música y con él le encantaba. No había nada que le hiciera disfrutar tanto, las luces, sus fans, la sensación que corría por su cuerpo era indescriptible. Lo único que le hacía disfrutar tanto fuera del escenario era el sexo.

── ¿Qué tal estas? ── preguntó Niall.

Zayn se giro y sonrió. Niall era su asistente personal y su amigo. Se habían conocido en el colegio, siempre se habían considerado buenos amigos y cuando se hizo famoso lo primero que pensó Zayn fue en contratarle. Habían pasado seis años de eso. Ahora ambos tenían veintitrés y estaban en un gran momento de sus vidas.  
── Bien, algo cansado pero bien.

── Pues descansa, tenemos tres horas de vuelo. Tienes tiempo.

Zayn volvió la mirada a la ventana. Iban a Londres, se quedaría en casa a dormir las dos noches que estarían allí pero no iba a tener mucho tiempo para descansar. Iba a tocar en el itunes festival esa noche y al día siguiente tenía tres entrevistas y una sesión de fotos para promocionar su nuevo álbum.

Zayn tumbo su asiento y se acomodo en él para dormir un rato. Cuando abrió los ojos Niall estaba leyendo y por la ventana solo se veía el mar.

── ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para llegar?

── Una hora ── contestó Niall.

── Necesitaba dormir ── comentó Zayn sentándose de nuevo.

── Me lo imagino.

── ¿Tú no tienes sueño?

── No, al contrario que tu yo me fui a dormir nada más terminar el concierto ── respondió Niall riéndose.

── Muy gracioso, tampoco nos dormimos tan tarde. Serían las tres o así.

Zayn había conocido durante esos últimos tres días a un dj que estaba empezando. Se llamaba James y habían acabado cogiéndose confianza. La última noche habían acabando liándose y se habían acostado tarde. Zayn siempre decía que no quería relaciones serias, prefería las aventuras había tenido muchas en los últimos cinco años.

── Tienes que tener cuidado con esas cosas ── comentó Niall ── nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar con esa gente. O si acabaran contando algo.

── No te preocupes, nunca ha pasado nada. Y si pasa para eso están los abogados y management.

── Siempre estás tranquilo con eso. Parece que te da igual.

Zayn prefirió no seguir con el tema y se puso a escuchar música. Niall se resigno y siguió leyendo. Una hora después cuando por fin llegaron a Londres pasaron por casa de Niall para que dejara sus cosas y después fueron los dos a casa de Zayn para que dejara las suyas. Y de paso aprovecharon para descansar un rato.

Se tumbaron en el sofá y se quedaron dormidos durante más de media hora hasta que la alarma del móvil de Niall empezó a sonar.

── Es hora de irse, venga ── anunció Niall levantándose.

── Con lo a gusto que estaba. Después de estos dos días voy a pasarme una semana entera durmiendo ── comentó Zayn.

── Venga, vamos.

Ambos salieron de casa y cuando llegaron al escenario del itunes festival con todas sus cosas los organizadores les estaban esperando. Esa noche durante el concierto Niall se unió al público mientras Zayn hacia que todo el mundo saltara, gritara y vibrara con su música.

Esa noche después del concierto mientras recogían todo Niall se quedo observando como Zayn besaba a un chico. No sabía quién era pero llevaba una camiseta con el logo del itunes festival. Se froto las manos, intento ocultar sus nervios y su tristeza mirando hacia otro lado pero no lo consiguió y se quedo en silencio, observándoles hasta que se Zayn se dio cuenta y le dijo al chico que esperara un momento.

── ¿Estás bien? ── preguntó Zayn acercándose a su amigo.

── ¿Tu no estabas cansado?

── No te preocupes, prometo irme a dormir pronto. Tranquilo. Tú descansa, tienes cara de cansancio y te necesito con energía.

Niall le miro a los ojos, su amigo nunca se daba cuenta de nada. Al menos no respecto a sus sentimientos. Durante esos tres últimos años había aprendido a ocultarlos pero a veces le costaba. Al principio había sido más duro ya que estaban juntos casi todos los días pero había ido pasando el tiempo y se había acostumbrado a no decir nada y mirar para otro lado. Zayn no quería relaciones serias con nadie, eso decía siempre y el no quería ser la aventura de una noche. Además le gustaba mucho su trabajo, y no quería perderlo.

── Vale, me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana ── respondió Niall resignado.

Salió de la sala del concierto y se dirigió en coche a su casa, solo deseaba dormir y olvidar lo que acababa de ver.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall estaba tumbado en su cama dando vueltas, llevaba así media hora. Tenía que dormir pero no era capaz. Le daba vueltas a sus sentimientos, a todo lo que había pasado esos últimos tres años.

No sabía exactamente cómo pero había pasado, se había enamorado completamente de Zayn. Llevaba tres años aguantándose y guardándose sus sentimientos y ya no se le hacía raro, le parecía algo normal en su vida. Además estaba acostumbrado a verle con chicos noche si y noche también.  
Su amigo nunca se había dado cuenta de nada, siempre pensaba que estaba muy cansado o triste por alguna otra cosa. Zayn solo tenía aventuras, al menos era así desde hacía cinco años. 

Su última relación había sido con Liam y no había acabado muy bien. Liam era un conocido productor musical y ambos viajaban tanto que casi no se veían, la relación no había llegado al año, había sido destructiva durante el último mes y habían tardado un tiempo en volver a ser buenos amigos.  
Niall se giro, cerró los ojos y dejo la mente en blanco, necesitaba dormir.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó eran todavía las siete y media de la mañana, tenía aun un par de horas hasta que le tocara ir a buscar a Zayn para acercarse a la radio para la entrevista. Se levantó, se ducho y se puso a desayunar mientras veía dibujos en la televisión.

Mientras se tomaba el café su móvil sonó, miro la pantalla y compro que era Harry, su mejor amigo, se consideraban casi como hermanos. Se conocían desde que eran bebes, sus madres eran muy buenas amigas y aunque habían ido a colegios distintos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

── Hola Harry.

── Hola. ¿Vas a estar libre esta noche?

── Si, ¿Por qué?

── Vamos a organizar una pequeña cena en casa antes de que me vaya de gira, tienes que venir hace mucho que no te vemos.

Harry era un solista con una gran carrera, tenía millones de fans y era conocido en todas partes.

── Allí estaré. Siento que no nos hayamos visto mucho últimamente. No paramos de viajar.

── Te entiendo. Louis y yo nos vamos en dos días y todavía está nervioso. No se acostumbra a esto de viajar tanto.

Louis era el prometido de Harry y su asistente personal. Nadie mejor que él para eso. Llevaban juntos cuatro años y eran la pareja más bonita y con menos problemas que Niall conocía, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Harry nunca había dicho públicamente que era gay, simplemente lo había ido dejando caer poco a poco. 

Durante los dos primeros años de su carrera como solista lo había ocultado, pero después poco a poco había ido diciendo y haciendo cosas para que la gente se diera cuenta. Y desde hacía un año se le había empezado a ver por la calle con Louis.

── Bueno, que no se ponga nervioso. Luego siempre está feliz cuando estáis por ahí.

── Lo sé ── corroboro Harry riéndose ── entonces nos vemos esta noche a las ocho.

── Bien, hasta luego.

Cuando colgó el teléfono termino de arreglarse y aunque quedaba media hora se dirigió a casa de Zayn. Cuando llegó vio al chico de la noche anterior salir de su casa. Suspiro y camino hasta la puerta. Después sacó sus llaves, Zayn le había dado unas para que entrara sin tener que llamar y entró.

Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con Zayn sentado en el sofá tomando café, se acercó y comprobó que llevaba solo puestos los bóxers.

── Ey, no te había oído entrar ── comentó Zayn con una sonrisa ── siéntate. Ahora mismo me visto y nos vamos.

Niall hizo caso a sus palabras a duras penas. Se quedo mirando el cuerpo de Zayn, sus brazos llenos de tatuajes y su cuello y eso no ayudaba a que se centrara. Su cuerpo era precioso. Cerró los ojos un segundo, los abrió y se sentó a su lado.

── ¿A qué hora es la entrevista?

── A las nueve y media, pero deberíamos irnos ya por si acaso. Mejor llegar un poco pronto que tarde.

── Vale, me voy a vestir.

Zayn salió del salón y cuando volvió unos minutos después estaba vestido y listo para irse. Cuando llegaron a la emisora de radio les estaban esperando. La entrevista fue bien, igual que las dos que tuvo a la tarde. Cuando terminaron todo el trabajo de ese día, incluida la sesión de fotos con la revista, Niall anunció que tenía planes para esa noche y que al día siguiente tenían el día libre.

── ¿Qué vas a hacer?

── Tengo cena con Harry y Louis, luego se van de gira y no sé cuando volveré a verles. Tengo ganas.

── Oh, pues pásatelo bien ── comentó Zayn dándole un abrazo.

Después se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Cuando Niall llegó a casa de sus amigos se encontró con que solo eran cinco para cenar. La hermana de Harry, un amigo de Louis y el eran los únicos invitados.

Cuando se sentaron a comer se pusieron a hablar de la gira de Harry, hasta que volvió a salir el tema de Zayn de nuevo.

── No quiero hablar de eso, por favor ── pidió Niall.

── Llevas tres años y pico callándotelo, eso va a acabar contigo ── explico Harry.

── No es cierto, estoy acostumbrado. 

── Eso no quiere decir nada. ¿No piensas decirle nada? ── preguntó Louis.

── No quiero hablar de eso, ya sabéis porque no quiero decírselo y punto ── comentó Niall.

Harry y Louis conocían a Zayn, en especial Harry. A pesar de que Harry y Niall eran casi como hermanos Harry y Zayn nunca habían llegado a ser más que conocidos. Habían quedado con él varias veces, pero no se consideraban amigos y sabían cómo era.

──No te enfades ── pidió Harry pasándole el brazo por el hombro ── solo te lo decimos porque queremos que estés bien.

── Lo sé, estoy bien. De verdad. Ya se pasara.

── Si después de tres años todavía no se ha pasado ni un poco, lo más probable es que vaya a más ── explico la hermana de Harry ── al menos eso creo yo.

── No lo sé, pero vosotros ── dijo mirando a Harry y Louis ── ya le habéis visto con otros chicos. Sabéis como son sus aventuras, de una noche y punto. No vuelve a preocuparse ni a llamar.

── Tu trabajas con él ── explico Harry ── no puede hacer eso. Al menos que te despida.

── No me va a despedir, de eso no tengo dudas ── comentó Niall ── no puede llevar una carrera si no tiene al lado a alguien recordándole todo lo que tiene que hacer y ayudándole. Y yo llevo mucho tiempo ocupándome de eso como para que pueda hacerlo sin mí.

── Yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que pase el tiempo y ver cómo va ── añadió la hermana de Harry ── todo siempre se arregla de alguna forma.

── Eso es cierto, pero no te derrumbes ── pidió Louis ── lo importante es que tu estés bien.

Niall agradecía que sus amigos se preocuparan por él, sabía que tenían razón en parte. Pero no quería contárselo a Zayn, hacerlo solo haría que las cosas se complicaran sabía que su amigo no quería relaciones serias ni nada parecido.

Y el siempre había querido tener una relación estable, aunque nunca había tenido una. Lo más parecido a una relación que había tenido era un amigo con derecho a roce durante año y medio y había pasado hacia cinco años, mucho tiempo.  
Después de eso solo había tenido un par de aventuras de un mes durante los últimos años, nada importante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se empieza a poner interesante.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, estaban de nuevo subidos a un avión esta vez camino de Nueva York. Tenían una serie de conciertos que dar durante el próximo mes por estados unidos, y les tocaba empezar por la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Zayn anunció que iba a darse una vuelta por la ciudad, hacia buen tiempo y todavía quedaban muchas horas para el concierto.

── ¿Te apetece venir? ── preguntó Zayn.

── No, voy a arreglar un par de cosas de tus próximas entrevistas. Tengo mucho que hacer, no puedo ir.

── Vale. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

── No es necesario, vete y relájate un rato esta noche tienes que estar con las pilas cargadas.

── Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Niall se paso las siguientes horas, haciendo llamadas, mandando mails y organizando citas. Estaba claro que durante los próximos días no iban a parar de trabajar. 

Esa noche cuando tocaba ir hacia el concierto Niall anunció que no iría, Zayn había insistido pero Niall había preferido quedarse en el hotel y tenía la suficiente confianza con Zayn como para tener al menos una noche libre como esa sin tener miedo de ser despedido.

Zayn se fue un poco triste, Niall se fue a dormir y cuando despertó al día siguiente se encontró a su amigo tumbado en su cama con la ropa puesta. Niall no recordaba haberse despertado en mitad de la noche y mucho menos haber visto que se metiera en su cama. 

── Zayn, Zayn despierta.

Niall le movió el brazo para que despertara y tras unos minutos abrió los ojos.

── Apaga la luz me duele la cabeza ── pidió Zayn.

── La luz está apagada, lo que ves es la luz de fuera. Es de día desde hace un buen rato.

── Pues corre las cortinas.

Niall se levantó y corrió las cortinas dejando una pequeña raya de luz en el suelo para poder ver algo.

── ¿Qué ha pasado? No recuerdo haberte visto entrar.

── Lo sé. Estabas dormido, muy dormido.

── Explícate, venga ── pidió Niall.

── No me grites, me duele la cabeza.

── ¿Qué paso anoche?

── El concierto fue bien, después conocí a un grupo de gente y salí con ellos de fiesta. Cuando llegue eran las cuatro. Entre en tu habitación para ver si estabas dormido, pedí una copia de la llave en recepción, y vi que estabas profundamente dormido.

── ¿Y porque te metiste en mi cama?

── Llegue un poco triste, ya sabes que a veces cuando bebo me da por pasarme el rato desconsolado. Eso me paso anoche. Y cuando llegue solo quería no estar solo. Por eso me metí en tu cama.

── Voy a traerte algo para el dolor de cabeza y después te vas a dar una ducha y nos vamos a ir por ahí.

── Hoy no tenemos trabajo.

── Tienes una entrevista esta tarde, muévete.

Niall salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Nada más cerrarla se apoyo en la pared del pasillo y suspiro. Deseaba poder abrazarle y besarle, si hubiera estado despierto cuando Zayn entró en su cama probablemente hubieran acabado teniendo sexo y eso no era bueno para ninguno.

Después de que Zayn se tomara una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, se duchara y ambos desayunaran se metieron en una de las salas del hotel con uno de los publicistas y la estilista que acompañaban a Zayn en sus giras además de Niall.

Mientras hablaban sobre los próximos artículos que iban a salir a la luz, las próximas fotos y todo lo que debían hacer para publicitarle Niall se quedo observando a Zayn. Tenía cara de cansado, tenía ojeras y no paraba de bostezar.

Le trajeron café para que despertara y cuando terminaron la reunión y Zayn y él se fueron a comer a un restaurante en Manhattan ya estaba más despierto. Se sentaron en la zona vip para que las fans les dejaran tranquilos y pidieron la comida.

── Ya sabes que lo de esta noche no puede volver a pasar. No puedes ir por ahí como si no tuvieras responsabilidades. Mírate, estas hecho polvo.

── Niall, relájate. Solo ha sido una noche.

── ¿Y si te sacan fotos? ¿Y si suben videos a internet?

── No pasa nada, estaba de fiesta. No soy el primero ni el último.

── Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras.

── ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado?

Niall miro la carta pareciendo distraído, estaba acostumbrado a verle con chicos todas las noches y estaba acostumbrado pero pensar que quizás podía haberle pasado algo no le gustaba. De vez en cuando se merecía una noche tranquila pero Zayn no sabía hacer las cosas sin pasarse de la raya. Intento no pensar en la cantidad de chicos que habrían intentado ligar con Zayn esa noche, y también quizás alguna chica aunque a él no le interesaran.  
Después de unos segundos volvió a mirar a Zayn y contesto.

── Porque se supone que mi trabajo es hacer que todo vaya bien, y que estas cosas no pasen. 

── Tú no has hecho nada, no es culpa tuya. Fui yo quien quiso salir anoche de fiesta. 

── Vale. Pero la próxima vez intenta no beber tanto, no queremos que te quedes dormido en medio de un concierto.

── Eso nunca va a pasar. Tranquilo.

Contestó Zayn sonriente. Niall le miro a los ojos y comprobó que no había ni pizca de sueño en ellos, al menos en ese momento. Sus ojos oscuros eran los más bonitos que había visto nunca, después miro sus labios durante unos segundos mientras se aguantaba las ganas de saltar por encima de la mesa y besarle.  
No era la primera vez que pensaba eso, pero siempre se controlaba sin problemas. De repente Zayn puso su mano derecha sobre su mano izquierda acariciándole los dedos. Niall trago saliva e intento parecer sorprendido.

── Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti ── dijo Zayn riéndose.

── Serías un desastre.

── Probablemente ── contestó mientras ambos se reían.

Niall se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír demasiado, ni parecer demasiado obvio. Esos momentos eran sus favoritos. Después de comer volvieron al hotel y descansaron de nuevo un rato antes de ir a dar otro concierto.

Niall había dicho que iría con él esa noche, no le quedaba más remedio. Si no Zayn podía volver aún más borracho esa noche o podían pasarle más cosas que prefería no pensar. Y en el fondo pensaba que si iba con él Zayn volvería solo a su habitación esa noche, sin ningún ligue.

Unas cuantas horas después el concierto había terminado y Zayn estaba eufórico. La sala era enorme y todo el público había disfrutando mucho con él, cuando se despidió la gente pedía más y optó por quedarse veinte minutos más. Cuando terminó algunos fans pasaron un momento detrás y se estuvieron sacando fotos.  
Cuando todo termino Zayn estaba feliz y con energía.

── Vámonos de fiesta ── pidió Zayn.

Niall le miro como si le hubiera dicho una locura.

── Venga, tengo muchas ganas de seguir con la fiesta y ninguna de irme a dormir.

Zayn preguntó quienes querían irse con él de fiesta y un par de ayudantes que estaban terminando de guardar sus cosas dijeron que se apuntaban.

── Venga vente ── Zayn abrazo a Niall por detrás.

── Estate quieto ── pidió Niall y Zayn le soltó.

── Venga, será divertido. 

Al final Zayn le convenció para salir y se fueron todos de fiesta. Niall suspiro cuando le vio hablando con un par de chicos, su plan de conseguir que Zayn volviera solo a su habitación esa noche no iba a funcionar. Después de verle hablar con ellos durante un rato se cansó de sentirse así y decidió que él también se iba a divertir.

Bebió, bailo, canto y cuando llegó la hora de volver al hotel ambos estaban bastante borrachos. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta la puerta de sus habitaciones iban riéndose sin saber exactamente de qué.

Niall tropezó con un trozo de moqueta del pasillo que estaba rota y sin saber exactamente como Zayn le tenía agarrado del brazo y sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca. Tanto que podían sentir en sus labios la respiración del otro.

El cuerpo de Niall se estremeció y su mente empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que siempre había deseado hacer con Zayn. Poco a poco fue haciendo que el espacio entre sus labios desapareciera. Zayn le devolvió el beso y estuvieron así unos minutos mientras en la cabeza de Niall una pequeña voz le decía que si hacia eso se iba a arrepentir al día siguiente.

Pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de pensar, solo se dejo llevar.

Zayn pegó el cuerpo de Niall a la pared mientras seguían besándose y metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camiseta. Niall no podía creerse que eso le estuviera pasando a él. Con una de sus manos agarro el pelo de Zayn y con la otra toco lo que empezaba a ser una erección.

── Vamos a mi habitación ── anunció Zayn y agarro a Niall de la mano.

Cuando entraron, se deshicieron de la ropa y se tumbaron en la cama. Zayn se puso encima y empezó a morder suavemente su cuello y a jugar en el con su lengua. Después bajo por su pecho, beso sus brazos y llego a su cintura.

Miró a Niall que estaba mordiéndose el labio mientras le miraba y después observó su erección y empezó dejando pequeños beso en la punta mientras escuchaba como Niall gemía de placer.

Unos minutos después volvió a ponerse a su altura y le beso, cogió el bote de lubricante y un condón de la maleta que había a su lado en el suelo, se embadurno los dedos de lubricante y fue introduciendo primero uno, luego dos y al final tres.

Niall puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zayn y este fue entrando poco a poco en él mientras lo hacía no dejaban de mirarse. Zayn puso sus manos en la cintura de Niall y empezó a moverse más rápido.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos. Zayn se tumbo encima de Niall que le paso las manos por la espalda clavándole un poco los dedos. Estaban seguros de que los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban hasta en el pasillo, pero no tenían que preocuparse de nada, toda la planta estaba reservada para ellos y la gente con la que viajaban.

Las manos de Niall acariciaban la espalda de Zayn y sus piernas hacían presión en la cintura de su compañero para sentirle todo lo posible. Unos minutos después se separaron y Zayn empezó a masajear la erección de su compañero.

Un rato después los dos llegaron al orgasmo y se tumbaron en la cama intentando recuperar la respiración. Se miraron sin decir nada y sonrieron, después se metieron bajo las sábanas y se quedaron dormidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall abrió los ojos despacio, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza y volvió a cerrarlos. Se dio la vuelta y noto que había alguien a su lado. Volvió a abrir los ojos asustado y vio a Zayn desnudo.

Entonces empezaron a aparecer en su cabeza algunas imágenes de esa noche. No podía creerse lo que había pasado, había sido un gran error. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpido. No recordaba todo lo que había pasado, en su cabeza solo aparecían momentos, imágenes de ellos bailando, de ellos caminando borrachos hasta el hotel y finalmente ellos dos besándose desnudos.

Se levanto de la cama muy despacio, busco su ropa intentando no hacer ningún ruido y cuando noto que Zayn empezaba a moverse en la cama, se puso los bóxers y recogió del suelo el pantalón con la tarjeta de su habitación ya que era lo único que había encontrado y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Antes de salir de allí escucho como Zayn le llamaba, pidiéndole que esperara un momento. Pero Niall no hizo caso salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Después se sentó en la cama tapándose la frente con las manos y deseando que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Se limpio un par de lágrimas y se dio una ducha esperando encontrarse mejor. Cuando salió seguía estando igual. No tenía hambre por lo que se sentó en el suelo, observando sus manos.

Sabía que las cosas se iban a poner complicadas a partir de ese momento. Ya nada sería como antes, agarro el móvil y le mando un mensaje a Harry, necesitaba hablar con él.

_Necesito habla contigo, es importante. ¿Dónde estáis?_

Un minuto después recibió respuesta.

_Hola. ¿Qué ha pasado? Estamos en Los Ángeles demasiado lejos de ti. ¿Skype?_

_Vale. Rápido._

Niall aceptó la conversación de Harry. Cuando apareció su amigo en pantalla, estaba en el sofá de una suite, sentado con los bóxers y una camiseta, con el pelo alborotado y cara de sueño.

── ¿Te he despertado? ── preguntó Niall.

── No, llevo un par de horas despierto y Louis está dormido tenemos tiempo para hablar tranquilamente. ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame.

Niall miro a su amigo en la pantalla del portátil y lo soltó.

── Me he acostado con Zayn. No recuerdo muy bien como ha pasado, estábamos muy borrachos.

── ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Estás bien?

──Soy estúpido, no sé cómo pude dejar que eso pasara. Estoy muy nervioso, triste, asustado.

── Bueno, tranquilízate. ¿Qué te ha dicho el esta mañana?

── Nada, he salido corriendo de su habitación.

── Como en las películas ── comentó Harry intentando hacerle reír.

── Esto no tiene gracia.

── Lo siento, lo sé. Lo primero es saber su reacción.

── Harry, parece mentira que no le conozcas. Reaccionara como con los otros ligues.

── ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

── Solo que fuimos al concierto que tenía que dar y cuando acabo Zayn estaba muy contento. Así que salimos de fiesta y poco más. Después estaba todo borroso. Recuerdo que nos besamos desnudos en su habitación, recuerdo llegar al hotel muy borrachos.

── Bueno, igual cuando se despierte no se acuerda de nada.

── Se ha despertado antes de que yo saliera de su habitación y me ha llamado pero no le he hecho ni caso y he salido corriendo hasta mi habitación.

── Lo importante ahora es saber cómo va a reaccionar, sois amigos. No va a tratarte como a los demás.

── No creo que le importe nada lo de esta noche, más bien creo que él ni si quiera esta tan preocupado como yo ── comentó Niall ── soy estúpido.

── No es verdad, no digas eso. Tienes que ser fuerte ── en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

── Niall, ¿Estás ahí? ── Era Zayn.

Niall miro a Harry con cara de miedo.

── Tranquilo, abre la puerta y habla con él. Se fuerte, ya verás cómo va todo bien ── dijo Harry casi en un susurro ── luego hablamos.

Niall cerró el portátil y se acercó a la puerta, suspiro y abrió. Zayn tenía cara de cansancio, pero no parecía agobiado ni triste.

── Hola ── saludó Zayn cuando Niall abrió la puerta.

── ¿Qué pasa?

── Tenemos que hablar, te has ido corriendo no me has dado tiempo a decir nada.

── No hay nada que decir. Lo de esta noche ha sido un error, no tenía que haber pasado.

── Lo sé ── contestó Zayn y el corazón de Niall se rompió un poco ── pero ha pasado. Eres mi amigo y no quiero perderte. Olvidémoslo y ya está.

Niall miro a Zayn pero no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio un largo rato hasta que Zayn le agarro de los hombros.

── ¿Estás bien? Niall, di algo.

── Si, no pasa nada.

Zayn dejo de agarrarle de los hombros y Niall se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

── Espera, dime que no estás enfadado.

── No estoy enfadado ── contestó Niall.

── ¿Entonces qué te pasa?

── Que no me puedo creer que hayamos sido tan estúpidos, para dejar que algo así pasara ── dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole ── Para ti los chicos son solo de usar y tirar.

── Tú no eres un chico cualquiera, eres mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderte. No voy a tratarte así, nunca. Solo olvidemos lo de esta noche y ya está.

── Que fácil te parece a ti siempre todo, se nota que estas acostumbrado a hacer esto ── comentó Niall y cerró la puerta.

── Niall abre la puerta, en un par de horas tenemos que irnos. Tienes que moverte.

Niall se quedo paralizado, no recordaba que debían marcharse en un par de horas, y eso quería decir que les tocaba hacer viaje en el bus. Y eso no era bueno, iban a pasar las próximas horas metidos en el bus sin poder salir, obligados a estar cerca uno de otro.

Niall se sentó en la cama y suspiro. Le gustaba su trabajo, pero no tenía claro si iba a poder seguir. Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Zayn le dijera que quería intentarlo y que él no era una aventura de una noche y su corazón se había roto un poco cuando le había dicho que había que olvidarlo y que era un gran error.

Recogió sus cosas despacio y cuando se metieron en el bus Niall intento evitar a Zayn por todos los medios. Se metió en su litera a escuchar música. Quería llamar a sus amigos, ellos siempre le entendían y le consolaban, pero en el bus todo se escuchaba así que lo había descartado nada más pensarlo. Dos días después Zayn tenía otro concierto y Niall como siempre fue con él.

No hablaban más de lo necesario, solo para cosas de trabajo ya ni si quiera comían juntos. Esa noche después del concierto Zayn volvió a ligar con alguien, esta vez era alguien del staff de otro dj.

Niall se había quedado mirando como flirteaban entre ambos y como se besaban. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas se las limpio con disimulo y pidió a un par de ayudantes que le echaran una mano con todo lo que debían recoger y dejo de mirar a Zayn.

Antes de marcharse alguien le agarro del brazo, cuando se dio la vuelta vio que era su amigo.

── ¿Estás bien?

── Déjame en paz ── contestó y de un tirón soltó la mano de de Zayn de su brazo.

── ¿Qué te pasa?

Niall se dio la vuelta y le miro enfadado.

── Nada, follate a media ciudad si te da la gana. Yo me voy.

── Niall, ya basta. Deja de comportarte así. ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?

── Parece mentira que no te des cuenta de nada, déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada más de ti en las próximas horas.

Niall salió de allí corriendo e intentando disimular todo lo posible. Cuando llegó al hotel se tumbo en la cama y se echo a llorar, no podía creerse que fuera tan estúpido. No podía llamar a Harry, era demasiado tarde. Por lo que dejo que las lágrimas salieran, se desahogo y se acabo quedando dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando despertó al día siguiente observó que estaba vestido y la realidad le golpeo como un jarro de agua fría. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y se levantó. Después de ducharse se quedó sentado al lado de la ventana.

No tenía ganas de comer nada, por lo que se paso las siguientes dos horas sentado. Pensando en que solo deseaba volver a casa y dejarlo todo atrás. Sabía que si se iba muchas cosas iban a dejar de funcionar bien.

Era una pieza clave en la organización de la vida profesional de su amigo, pero le daba igual. No era capaz de dejar a un lado sus sentimientos, la prueba la había tenido la noche anterior. No iba a ser fácil verle todos los días con alguien diferente.

Mientras pensaba en cómo salir de aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

── Niall, abre por favor ── pidió Zayn.

── No quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz.

── Por favor, lo siento. Siento haber sido tan estúpido.

Niall se levantó y abrió, cuando vio a Zayn tenía ojeras y parecía no haber dormido mucho. Niall deseo cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

── Siento no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos antes. ¿Es por lo del otro día?

Niall miro hacia otro lado y no contestó.

── ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiendo eso?

── Tres años ── contestó y deseo poder desaparecer.

── Yo… no sé qué decir. Lo siento. No lo sabía.

── Ya lo sé, ese era el plan. Además tú nunca te das cuenta de nada.

──Eres mi mejor amigo, Niall. No pensaba que eso fuera a pasar. 

Niall miro a Zayn, estaba triste. 

── Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa unos días. Voy a acabar tirándome por la ventana si no ── comentó medio en broma.

── No, tú no te vas a ningún sitio. No puedes irte, este es tu trabajo. Quedan quince días para volver a casa. Y yo no puedo hacer esto solo.

── No me jodas Zayn, no lo hagas más difícil.

── Si vas a sentirte mejor, vete. 

── ¿No te importa que me vaya?

──Claro que me importa.

── ¿Te importa porque quieres que este a tu lado? ¿O porque no quieres que nadie más haga mi trabajo?

── Por las dos cosas. Quiero que estemos bien, es lo más importante. 

Niall cerró la puerta y empezó a recoger sus cosas. En el fondo sabía que si se iba la vida profesional de Zayn se iba a desmoronar lo suficiente como para que se planteara quedarse. No por él, si no porque el trabajo de muchas personas dependía del suyo. 

No era capaz de pensar con claridad, conecto Skype y vio que Harry estaba conectado. No sabía si podría hablar, pero por si acaso llamó. Cuando descolgó en la pantalla apareció Louis.

── Hola Niall, Harry esta con la estilista. ¿Quieres que le llame?

── No hace falta, da igual. Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien sensato.

── ¿Qué ha pasado?

── Zayn se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento. Y yo estoy pensando en irme a casa y dejarlo todo, creo que es lo mejor. Da igual lo que pase. 

── ¿Y qué dice Zayn?

── Dice que no quiere que me vaya, pero que si me va a hacer sentir mejor que me vaya. El problema es que su vida profesional no funciona bien si yo no estoy.

── Cielo, si vas a sentirte mejor vete. Ya se las arreglara, no te agobies por eso.

Niall miro a Louis y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

── No llores, espera que voy a llamar a Harry. 

Se escucho como Louis hablaba con Harry y después se le escucho llegar corriendo y Niall le vio sentándose en el sofá con el portátil.

── No llores, venga. Zayn es un idiota, te mereces algo mejor.

── No se qué hacer, me ha dicho que si quiero que me vaya. 

── ¿A dónde vas a ir?

── A casa, a olvidarme de todo.

── ¿A casa? ¿Solo? Te vas a pasar el día llorando, de eso nada.

── ¿Y a donde voy?

── Aquí, con nosotros ── Harry llamó a Louis que se sentó a su lado ── le estoy diciendo que se venga con nosotros.

── Vale, si. Será divertido. Vente.

── ¿Y qué hago con Zayn?

── Ya se las arreglara ── contestó Harry ── que le den. Hay millones de trabajos mejores que ese, y sobre todo te mereces a alguien mejor.

Niall sonrió por primera vez en varios días.

── Gracias chicos, sois los mejores. ¿Dónde estáis?

── Seguimos en Los Ángeles, mañana nos vamos a Las Vegas. 

── ¿De verdad? No quiero molestar.

── No digas tonterías ── contestó Harry ── eres como mi hermano, tu no molestas.

── Gracias ── contestó riéndose.

Cuando colgaron estaba deseando salir de allí. Se acercó a la habitación de Zayn, toco la puerta y cuando este abrió parecía que había estado llorando.

── ¿De verdad no te importa que me vaya?

── Si te vas a sentir mejor por irte unos días haz lo que quieras. Tienes vía libre. No voy a despedirte, si es lo que estas pensando.

── Vale, me voy a ir. No te preocupes porque voy a dejar todo bien atado para que no pase nada, y ya nos veremos después.

── ¿Cuántos días piensas irte?

Niall deseaba poder decir que para siempre.

── No lo sé, ¿una semana? 

── Siete días… vale. 

Cuando Zayn cerró la puerta Niall tenía la sensación de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall se había acabado marchando unos días y se había unido a Harry y Louis. Estaban de camino a Las Vegas en el bus de la gira, Harry y Niall estaban hablando y Louis estaba abrazo a Harry medio dormido.

── Niall, te conozco. No eres tonto, y sabes que esto no se te va a pasar en unos días.

── Lo único que quería hacer era irme de allí.

── Ya lo sé, pero sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles.

── Si, y también se que ha sido una irresponsabilidad irme. Que tenía que haber aguantado y punto. Y que soy un egoísta.

── Eso no es cierto. Zayn te dio una opción y tú la has utilizado. Has mirado por ti, pero porque si te quedabas ibas a explotar. Eso no es ser egoísta.

── Nunca tendré una oportunidad con él. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarle.

── Pues vamos camino del lugar adecuado ── comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

── No voy a acostarme con el primero que vea, además lo que siento no va a desaparecer en un segundo ── explico Niall.

── Tu prueba, es una forma de quitarte a Zayn de la cabeza. Seguro que hay muchos chicos guapos. Y no tienes nada que perder.

── ¿Cuántos días nos vamos a quedar allí? 

── Cinco, tengo dos conciertos. Después vamos a Boston.

Cuando llegaron al hotel de Las Vegas había cientos de fans esperando a Harry, que se paró a sacarse fotos con ellos y a firmar autógrafos. Cuando dejaron las cosas los tres se acercaron al bar del hotel a tomar algo.

Mientras se bebían lo que habían pedido y charlaban Niall se puso a mirar a los demás chicos del local. Había varios que le gustaban, iba a usar el consejo de Harry. No tenía nada que perder. 

De pronto en una esquina observo que estaba Liam, el ex de Zayn tomando algo con unos amigos.

── ¿Pasa algo? Llevas varios segundos mirando hacia allí ── preguntó Louis.

── Es el ex de Zayn ── explico Niall ── la única pareja seria que ha tenido.

── Yo le conozco ── contó Harry mirándole ── hemos coincidido en muchas fiestas y espero que trabajemos juntos en el futuro.

── ¿Has hablado con él alguna vez?

── Si, varias. Es muy simpático. Aunque no recordaba que fuera el ex de Zayn.

── Si, hace cinco años. Al parecer todo acabo mal entre ellos. Pero volvieron a hacerse amigos después de un tiempo.

── ¿Por qué no te acercas a hablar con él? ── preguntó Louis.

── No tengo tanta confianza ── contestó Niall.

── Venga, yo voy contigo ── propuso Harry ── a mi me conoce y no hace tanto de la última vez que nos vimos. Vamos.

── No, Harry. No quiero ir, no quiero hablar con él. No tengo nada que decirle.

── Venga, podrías contarle lo que ha pasado. Igual te da su opinión. El estuvo con Zayn.

── Harry, eso es privado no quiero ir contándolo por ahí.

Harry acabo arrastrando a Niall con él y cuando se acercaron donde estaba Liam, este saludo primero a Harry.

── Tu eres el asistente y amigo de Zayn ── contó Liam dándole la mano a Niall ── ¿Qué tal le va? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

──Bien, sin parar. No deja de dar conciertos en todos lados.

── Me alegro. 

Harry le pidió a Liam si podía acercarse un momento para hablar en privado y este sorprendido se alejo con ellos hacia un rincón vacio del bar.

── Os dejo solos un momento ── contó Harry ── ahora vuelvo. Niall aprovecha para contárselo.

Harry se alejo sonriente y dejo a Niall y a Liam solos.

── ¿Contarme qué? ¿Le pasa algo a Zayn?

── No le pasa nada, esto ha sido una encerrona de Harry. 

── Me he perdido.

── Harry quiere que te cuente lo que me está pasando con Zayn, cree que tú podrías darme un punto de vista distinto y ayudarme.

── Venga cuéntame, te escucho. Puedes confiar en mí.

Niall le contó lo que sentía por Zayn, lo que había pasado la otra noche y la reacción de Zayn.

── Mira, Zayn no es mala persona. 

── Eso lo sé.

── Lo nuestro salió mal porque no podíamos estar juntos casi nada, y eso acabo quemándonos. Eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasarle lo mismo con todo el mundo.

── El no quiere nada conmigo. Y además no quiere relaciones serias, se acuesta con chicos un día sí y otro también. Ni si quiera piensa en las consecuencias.

── Eso también lo sé, le he visto alguna que otra vez. Siento mucho que estéis así, estoy seguro de que para él no fue una noche cualquiera.

── Eso no lo sabes, ni yo tampoco. Por lo que he hablado con él, sí que lo parece.

── Con el tiempo todo se acaba aclarando, ya verás como todo mejora. Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar las cosas con él, seriamente y aclararlo todo sobre todo si vas a dejar de trabajar con él, sois amigos eso para él es importante, lo sabes.

── Si, ya sé que mi amistad es importante para el. Somos amigos desde hace muchos años.

── Si resulta que no quiere nada contigo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar el trabajo encontraras otro que te guste. Hay muchos más, de eso estoy seguro. Podéis volver a ser amigos un tiempo después, como nos paso a nosotros.

── No se cuanto tiempo necesitaría esperar, pero estoy seguro de que no quiere nada conmigo.

── Lo que tienes que hacer es hacer es hablarlo seriamente con él. Y creeme que lo nuestro salió por mal por la distancia porque no podíamos vernos, y supongo que tras pasar por una mala situación como la nuestra es normal que no quiera relaciones, lo pasamos muy mal al final.

Niall le agradeció la confianza y la sinceridad, y cuando volvió a sentarse junto a sus amigos Harry estaba sonriente.

── ¿Qué tal ha ido? 

── Bien ── respondió Niall ── pero no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más.

Esa noche después de cenar aprovechando que estaban los tres libres se fueron a uno de los clubs a bailar un rato y Niall había conocido a un chico rubio muy guapo con el que había acabado pasando un par de noches esa semana. 

La tristeza que había sentido ya no estaba, se volvía a sentir feliz y con ganas de todo. Cuando el viernes volvieron todos al bus y Niall se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente le tocaba volver junto a Zayn se derrumbo un poco. La conversación con Liam había servido para hacer que viera las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Pero sus sentimientos por Zayn no eran tan fáciles de cambiar.

── Si estabas muy feliz ── comentó Louis ── venga, no lo pienses. ¿Has quedado en algo con el chico de estos días?

── ¿Con Ian? No, nos hemos dado los números y me ha dicho que me llamara. Pero nada más. Además trabaja y vive aquí por lo que sería complicado vernos.

── También puedes llamarle tú ── comentó Harry ── seguro que no le importara volver a quedar contigo. Y siempre puedes dejar el trabajo de ahora e irte a las vegas a trabajar con él.

── Que ganas tenéis de que este con él ── comentó Niall.

── Lo que queremos es verte feliz ── explico Harry ── te mereces a alguien mejor que Zayn. Que se ha tirado a medio mundo.

── No seas tan exagerado ── pidió Niall ── solo a una parte ── contó riéndose.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente y se sentó en el avión de camino a Phoenix para estar con Zayn, los últimos días antes de irse a casa de nuevo, se alegro de haberse ido. Le había sentado bien estar con sus amigos y desconectar unos días. 

Cuando llegó al Hotel se encontró con Zayn en recepción, nada más verle sus sentimientos volvieron a salir pero dolían menos.

── Me alegra ver que por fin has vuelto ── comentó Zayn ── estos días han sido una locura.

── Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Podemos volver a la rutina, esta noche tienes un concierto así que más te vale estar preparado.

Niall subió a su habitación y dejo sus cosas. Esa tarde mientras acompañaba a Zayn a la sala de estilismo le sonó el móvil y cuando miro la pantalla vio que era Ian. Contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como Zayn le miraba confuso antes de entrar en la sala de estilismo y sentarse para que le peinaran.

Cuando colgó y entró en la sala llevaba una gran sonrisa, Zayn se quedo mirándole confuso pero no dijo nada. Cuando por fin el concierto termino y al día siguiente temprano cogiendo el vuelo de vuelta a Londres Niall optó por sentarse en el lado contrario al de Zayn. No tenía ganas de tener conversaciones incomodas ni silencios tensos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los tres siguientes capítulos son desde el punto de vista de Zayn!


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, eran las cinco de la mañana y esa noche casi no había dormido. La verdad era que esa semana casi no había dormido y en uno de los conciertos casi estuvo a punto de sentarse y pedir un descanso.

Esa semana sin Niall estaba siendo muy dura, la chica a la que Niall había mandado encargarse de todo era un desastre. Pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la razón por la que estaba así, tener a Niall lejos no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Le echaba de menos, echaba de menos verle cada minuto. Ver su sonrisa, saber que todo a su alrededor funcionaba porque estaba el. Se había descubierto pensando en el casi todo el día. Incluso durante los conciertos, las comidas y cuando se metía en la cama para dormir.

Lo que más confuso le hacía sentir era que no había podido dejar de pensar en Niall las dos veces que se había llevado a chicos a su habitación. Mientras lo hacían las imágenes de Niall en su cabeza no paraban de aparecer y eso nunca le había pasado.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que solo habían pasado cinco minutos. Estaba deseando que llegaran las doce. Era la hora a la que Niall regresaba, estaba deseando verle, saber que volvía a estar a su lado. Se tumbo en la cama y consiguió quedarse dormido un par de horas.

Cuando por fin quedaban unos minutos para que Niall llegara bajo a recepción y después de unos segundos Niall apareció por la puerta del hotel con su maleta. Se le veía más relajado, tenía mejor cara que la última vez que le había visto.

Mientras se saludaban noto que Niall seguía estando frío con él, antes del incidente nunca se habían llevado tan mal. Se quedo mirándole mientras se marchaba contento de saber que había vuelto.

Unas horas después mientras caminaban hacia donde iban a vestirle y peinarle a Niall le sonó el móvil y mientras él seguía caminando hacia la puerta de la sala Niall se quedó atrás con una gran sonrisa hablando por el móvil.

Una sensación de miedo se apodero de él, no entendía porque se sentía así. El quería que Niall fuera feliz, que estuvieran bien. No sabía porque estaba tan feliz, pero probablemente era porque había conocido a alguien. 

Hacía años que no se había sentido así, estaba empezado a sentirse muy confuso sobre sus sentimientos por Niall. Y eso no era lo normal en el, mientras le vestían para subir al escenario desecho todas esas ideas. Necesitaba estar concentrado porque seguía sintiéndose muy cansado y lidiar con las dos cosas no era nada fácil.

Cuando el concierto termino bajo del escenario y se encontró con Niall que estaba ayudando a recoger las cosas. Se quedo mirándole un par de segundos, eran amigos desde hacía muchos años y no quería perder eso. Pero se sentía confuso, no sabía lo que realmente quería. Todo se había complicado desde el incidente, nunca antes se había parado a pensar en Niall de esa forma. 

Nunca había pensado que sentía algo más que amistad por él, quizás solo era miedo a perderle como amigo y como asistente. O quizás realmente siempre había sentido algo por el y nunca se había dado cuenta, estaba acostumbrado a verle soltero y casi todo el tiempo a su lado. Necesitaba aclararse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es cortito asi que voy a subir dos a la vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Unos días después de volver a casa, Niall anunció que les habían invitado a una fiesta privada en casa de un actor. Les gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, siempre conocías a gente nueva y hacías nuevos e importantes contactos.

Esa noche cuando llegaron a la fiesta Zayn se fue por un lado y Niall por otro. Mientras Zayn se tomaba algo con un grupo de dj’s, a los que conocía desde hacia tiempo, vio a Niall enrollándose con un chico en la otra punta de la terraza. 

Estaban sentados en una de las sillas uno encima de otro, se besaban con ganas como si llevaran toda la vida esperándolo.

Zayn apretó los labios y cruzo los brazos mientras les miraba. Estaba furioso. De pronto se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que no quería que nadie más tocara a Niall, que no quería que nadie le besara. Le quería solo para él, a su lado. Y no quería que nadie más que él le hiciera sentir como le estaba haciendo sentir aquel chico.

Se asusto por pensar así, pero realmente no quería que nadie más que el tocara a Niall de la forma en la que estaba haciéndolo ese chico. Miro hacia otro lado y se obligo a pensar en otra cosa y a centrarse más en la conversación. 

Paso el resto de la noche conteniéndose, aguantándose las ganas de ir a por él de besarle y de decirle que quería estar con él. Estaba confuso por sentirse así. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Niall soltero y a tenerle siempre a su lado que nunca se había planteado que Niall estuviera con alguien. Había estado dandole vueltas a sus sentimientos los días anteriores y no tenía claro aún lo que le pasaba. Quizás estaba enamorado de Niall o algo parecido y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta antes. Nunca se paraba a pensar demasiado las cosas y todo lo que le estaba pasando le hacía sentirse muy asustado, tenía miedo de perder a Niall para siempre. Y que dejara el trabajo y no volver a verle.

Había pensado alguna vez en Niall en momentos íntimos pero nunca hasta el punto de querer tener algo con él, nunca mientras tenia sexo con otros chicos. Pero se daba cuenta que o los sentimientos habían cambiado o siempre había estado confundido.

Se sentó en una de las hamacas de la piscina mientras bebía y charlaba para mantenerse ocupado hasta que se hizo tarde. Cuando por fin decidió que era hora de irse busco a Niall con la mirada. 

Le encontró en una esquina charlando con un chico, se acercó y le puso la mano en el brazo.

── Es hora de irse ── comentó Zayn.

── Vete si quieres, no tardare mucho en irme a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

Niall se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando con el chico. Zayn se quedo unos segundos en silencio. Y Niall volvió a darse la vuelta para mirarle.

── ¿Estás bien? 

── Es muy tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Venga vamos.

── No seas pesado, tú te has ido a casa muchas veces a las tantas de las madrugada y al día siguiente has estado agotado. Así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Hasta mañana.

Zayn se dio la vuelta y se alejo de allí triste. Lo más probable era que Niall acabara yéndose a casa con aquel chico y que tendrían sexo durante toda la noche. Un nudo se le puso en la garganta al pensar en eso.

Salió de la fiesta y después de caminar unos minutos alguien le agarro fuerte del brazo y le obligo a girarse. Si era un ladrón no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir ileso, las peleas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que era Niall y sonrió un poco.

── Y encima sonríes. Eres un imbécil.

── Yo no he hecho nada.

── ¿No? ¿A qué venía el numerito ese? El chico se ha asustado y se ha ido.

── No pretendía asustarle.

── Mentiroso. ¿Qué te pasa?

── Nada, estoy bien. Lo siento.

── Zayn joder, reacciona.

Zayn le miro, le puso las manos en las mejillas y le beso.

── Esto es lo que me pasa.

Niall se separo, sorprendido y enfadado.

── ¿Cuánto has bebido?

── No estoy borracho, y te aseguro que mañana me voy a acordar de todo esto muy bien.

── ¿Y qué te crees que estás haciendo? Yo no soy un muñeco. Yo no soy uno de tus ligues.

── No quiero que lo seas, nunca te trataría así y lo sabes.

── ¿Y entonces a que ha venido eso? ¿Pretendes jugar con mis sentimientos?

── No. Nunca haría eso. 

── ¿Y entonces qué haces?

── Yo… ── se quedo en silencio no sabía que contestar.

── Me voy a casa, ya hablaremos.

── ¿Por qué?

── Porque no sabes lo que quieres, cuando lo sepas me avisas. 

Niall se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Zayn se quedo unos segundos mirándole y después empezó a correr hacia él.

── Espera déjame que te lleve a casa ── pidió Zayn sacando las llaves del coche.

── Déjame en paz, no necesito que me lleves a ningún sitio. Vete a casa ── comento Niall y siguió caminando.

Zayn camino hasta el coche y cuando estuvo dentro conecto la llave y se fue a su casa. Cuando llego cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Niall tenía razón no sabía qué era lo que quería exactamente. 

Una parte de el quería a Niall a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día, quería abrazarle, besarle, tener sexo con él día y noche y levantarse para desayunar juntos y hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas. Pero otra parte de él quería ser libre, seguir divirtiéndose y le gustaba su vida. Quería a Niall pero tenía que aclararse, porque no sabía exactamente que sentía.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, espero que os guste! Tengo el fic terminado asi que las siguientes actualizaciones serán más rápidas. Gracias por leer!

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó miro el reloj y comprobó que eran las diez y media. Por suerte tenía el día libre, se levantó y se preparo una taza de café y unas tostadas y se sentó a leer los mails mientras desayunaba.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, se sentó a ver un rato la televisión, comió tranquilo y se paso el día sin saber nada de Niall. Le dio vueltas al tema durante toda la tarde y antes de dormirse y recordaba haberse enfadado y sentido celos en la fiesta cuando le vio besándose con otro chico. Y lo mucho que le había gustado besarle después, a pesar de que Niall no se había movido, pero tenía miedo y estaba confuso. Las relaciones nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Se metió en la cama sin dejar de pensar en ello, quizás había sentido eso por Niall desde hacía mucho tiempo y no se había dado cuenta, no prestaba demasiada atención a nada desde hacía varios años, se limitaba a disfrutar y a trabajar. Quizás hasta que no lo intentara con Niall nunca sabría realmente lo que sentía, todo era confuso después cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, en los últimos días y en sus sentimientos. Con la imagen de Niall en mente se fue quedando dormido.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba alguien toco a la puerta y después se escucho el ruido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose. Zayn suspiro, sabía que era Niall.

── Zayn, ¿Estas en casa?

── Estoy en la cocina ── contestó.

Cuando Niall llegó a la cocina, se quedo mirándole un segundo y después dejo las llaves en la encimera a su lado.

── ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que hoy no teníamos nada que hacer.

── Hoy no, pero mañana si. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

Zayn le miro confundido, no recordaba nada.

── ¿Cómo se te ha podido olvidar? Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a Tomorrowland.

── Es verdad, lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza ── explico Zayn frotándose los ojos con las manos.

── Tu eres la sensación de este año, todos están deseando verte allí. No puedes olvidarte de algo tan importante.

Niall se sentó en frente suyo.

── ¿A qué hora nos vamos mañana?

── A las doce en el aeropuerto. Y lo del año pasado no puede volver a repetirse, y menos este año que todo el mundo va a fijarse más en ti, ¿Esta claro?

── Si, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que recordármelo?

── Porque te pasaste mucho. Zayn, tomaste éxtasis, hiciste un trió con otros dos chicos, te fuiste de fiesta y no sabíamos dónde estabas.

── Bueno no te preocupes, este año me comportare. Además tú vas a estar conmigo.

── El año pasado también estuve contigo y no sirvió de nada ── recordó Niall.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana organizándolo todo para el día siguiente, la hora del vuelo, las entrevistas que tenía que hacer nada más llegar y la sesión de fotos con el resto de los artistas y el hotel. Iba a ser un festival especial, como todos los años. 

Se pasaron el resto del día juntos y por la tarde después de comer se sentaron en el sofá del salón repasando las últimas cosas importantes para el viaje del día siguiente cuando Zayn se quedo mirando a Niall durante varios segundos sin decir nada. Niall se giro y le miro extrañado. Llevaban todo el día juntos y Zayn ya no sabía qué hacer para seguir controlándose.

Seguía estando algo confuso, pero le había dado muchas vueltas al tema y estaba seguro de que quería algo con Niall. Algo más que una amistad.

── ¿Qué te pasa?

── Nada, es solo que todo se complica y no debería.

── Los sentimientos lo complican todo.

Zayn se acercó más a Niall y le puso la mano en el cuello.

── Zayn, por favor no me hagas esto. Vamos a pasarnos los tres próximos días juntos a todas horas, por favor.

── ¿Y qué pasa si quiero hacerlo?

── Que no quiero que juegues conmigo, no soy un muñeco. Tengo sentimientos.

── Lo sé, yo también los tengo. Nunca te haría daño.

Se miraron a los ojos sin moverse.

── Cuando te fuiste mientras estaba en Nueva York los siguientes días fueron duros. No podía dormir, te echaba de menos. Pensaba que solo estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado porque no quería perderte, siempre hemos sido grandes amigos. No quería perder eso. Y luego cuando volviste y vi que habías ligado estando fuera algo en mi cambio. 

── ¿Me estás diciendo que sentías cosas por mí pero no lo sabías hasta que me fui?

── Algo así, no estoy muy seguro. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado y a que estuvieras soltero siempre.Pensaba en ti a todas horas incluso en momentos íntimos. Pero el otro día en la fiesta cuando te vi besarte con aquel chico me puse celoso, yo nunca suelo sentir estas cosas. Hace años que no me sentía así. Todo es muy confuso.  
── Tú siempre dices que las relaciones no son para ti.

── Lo digo porque no tengo tiempo, porque viajo mucho me paso el día con mil cosas. Pero contigo es diferente, siempre estamos juntos.

── ¿Y si esto es solo un capricho? 

── No lo es, no tengo cinco años. Llevo varios días dándole vueltas a todo.

── No quiero que me hagas daño, porque si es así la próxima vez me iré pero no volveré.

── No voy a hacerte daño, es lo último que quiero ── contestó Zayn y se alejo.

── Yo al principio también estaba confuso sobre lo que sentía, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que no era un capricho ── explico Niall.

── ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

── Con el tiempo, y verte con ligues una noche si y otra también ayudo mucho ── comentó Niall.

── Lo siento.

── No pasa nada, no lo sabías.

── Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes de todo. Soy un desastre de persona.

── No lo eres, solo disfrutas de todo y eso no es malo. Solo debes pensar de vez en cuando en las consecuencias solo eso.

── Lo sé, a veces es difícil hacerlo cuando tienes mil cosas que hacer.

── Eso también lo sé ── comentó Niall y volvió a centrarse en la pantalla del portátil.

Zayn se acerco despacio a Niall le puso la mano en la barbilla y le obligo a girarse de nuevo. Después le beso mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y Niall le devolvió el beso. Cuando terminaron se miraron.

── Sal conmigo, vamos a intentarlo. 

Niall se separo y miro hacia otro lado.

── ¿Qué pasa?

── No.

── ¿Por qué no?

── Porque no quiero sufrir, por eso. 

── Yo tampoco quiero que sufras. Eso no va a pasar.

── ¿Y que pasara cuando alguien intente ligar contigo? 

── Pues le diré que no, muy simple. No pasara nada. No es la primera vez que le digo que no a alguien.

── Tengo miedo ── comentó Niall mirando hacia otro lado.

── Yo también, pero todo va a ir bien. Estoy seguro.

── Si sale mal, dejaremos de trabajar juntos. ¿Vale?

── Vale. Pero… no tiene porque salir mal. 

── Nunca se sabe. Me asusta mucho que salga mal.

Zayn se acercó más a Niall y le dio un beso en el cuello.

── Pues no lo pienses, déjate llevar.

Se tumbaron en el sofá mientras se besaban. Metieron las manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro y acariciaron la piel. Siguieron besándose hasta que Zayn se separo.

── Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me hacía sentir así. Tan bien ── comentó sonriente Zayn.

── Supongo que eso es bueno.

── Es muy bueno, pero soy un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes y dejar que pasara tanto tiempo. Estaba asustado, no sabía realmente que sentía.

── ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes?

Zayn le miro y sonrió.

── Lo suficiente para saber que quiero estar contigo que quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Pero hace mucho que no tengo una relación y estoy un poco oxidado en ese tema.

── No pasa nada, yo hace mucho que tuve algo parecido estamos igual.

Se miraron y se abrazaron, algo nuevo estaba empezando y solo tenían que dejarse llevar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por comentar!Espero que este capítulo también os guste. El siguiente es el último, el epilogo.

Estaban sentados en el avión uno al lado de otro. Iban camino de Bélgica, donde iba a celebrar tomorrowland. Era un gran festival, uno de los más importantes de música electrónica del mundo.

Zayn se sentó de lado y se acercó a Niall que estaba ojeando unos papeles y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su chico. Niall se giro para mirarle.

── ¿Estás bien?

── Si, emocionado. Con ganas de llegar.

── Este año todo el mundo va a querer una foto contigo, ya verás. Y autógrafos. Tienes que estar con energía.

── Lo estoy.

── Lo sé ── comentó y se besaron.

── Por cierto, allí no podemos hacer nada de esto en público. Todo el mundo debe seguir pensando que estas soltero, al menos los fans.

Zayn le miro con cara de pocos amigos, eso no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado tener que ocultar cosas a los fans, pensaba que le apoyarían igual pero no podía hacer nada. La distribuidora se lo habían prohibido varias veces.

Aun y todo a veces escribía mensajes contradictorios en las redes sociales y siempre deseaba feliz día del orgullo por twitter. Pero no podía decir que era gay, había rumores sobre su sexualidad, su distribuidora se encargaba de callarlos con supuestas novias y citas. Todos le decían que esperara a que dejara de ser tan famoso para salir del armario, él quería poder decirlo y ser libre pero de momento no le quedaba más que aguantarse.

Volvió a sentarse bien, se puso a escuchar música y dejo a Niall con sus cosas. Cuando llegaron salieron por la salida privada por lo que nadie pudo verles. El aeropuerto estaba un poco a alejado de la ciudad, por lo que tardaron un rato en llegar a la zona del festival.

Entraron por una entrada privada, pero algunos fans le vieron llegar y se escucho a la gente gritar su nombre. Dejaron las cosas en el hotel y salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del escenario. 

Todavía no había entrado ningún fan por lo que estaba todo muy limpio y tranquilo. Dieron una vuelta por la zona de camping, los bares, restaurantes y las tiendas, los decorados parecían de un cuento de hadas. Uno de seguridad se acerco a ellos un rato después para anunciar que en quince minutos iban a abrir las puertas por si querían irse.  
Se fueron al hotel y a los pocos minutos se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de la gente, miraron por la ventana y pudieron ver a los fans instalándose, corriendo y sacándose fotos.

Uno de los ayudantes de su distribuidora se acercó a su habitación y le sugirió que fuera a dar una vuelta para que los fans se fueran emocionando para esa noche.

── Ten cuidado ── le pidió Niall antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Zayn se acercó y le dio un beso.

── Tranquilo, el año pasado también lo hice. Irá bien ── comentó Zayn ── tendré cuidado.

Cuando salió de la habitación se acercó a la ventana y espero a que Zayn apareciera. No le hizo falta esperar mucho para empezar a oír los gritos de los fans. Camino un poco y después se paro con la gente a sacarse fotos.

Los fans le abrazaban, le pedían fotos y autógrafos y algunos más atrevidos le daban besos en las mejillas. Después de unos minutos se alejo de la ventana, se dio una ducha y se puso algo cómodo para descansar antes de esa noche.

Cuando se despertó observó que Zayn estaba tumbado a su lado con el móvil.

── ¿Qué hora es?

── Tranquilo, aún quedan un par de horas para el concierto. Y ya he estado probando los sonidos con los demás, no te preocupes.

── Siento haberme quedado dormido, tenías que haberme despertado. ¿Qué tal ha ido con los fans? ¿Y la prueba de sonido?

── Muy bien, las dos cosas. Estoy mirando las fotos que la gente ha subido a las redes sociales ── comentó Zayn y le enseño la pantalla del móvil.

La gente había subido muchas fotos, todos los que salían con Zayn estaban muy sonrientes. Cuando por fin llego la hora del concierto Zayn se metió en su sala a respirar y relajarse unos minutos antes de entrar al escenario. El dj anterior a el estaba poniendo su última canción.

Alguien toco a la puerta y cuando esta se abrió fue Niall quien entró y cerró detrás de él.

── Te toca salir.

── Lo sé, solo estaba intentando relajarme un poco.

── Todo va a ir bien, la gente está emocionada.

Zayn se levantó de la silla se paso las manos por el pelo y se acercó a Niall. Le dio un beso, uno intensó y después sonrió.

── Vamos. Estoy listo.

Niall abrió la puerta y cuando su chico salió al escenario los fans gritaron, se podían ver pancartas con su nombre y gente sacando fotos y videos. Mientras Zayn ponía música Niall se quedo a un lado, con cuidado de que los fans no le vieran, observándole.

Recordó lo del año pasado, lo mal que lo había pasado viendo como Zayn se besaba con otros chicos, como tomaba éxtasis a pesar de que le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Y lo angustiado que estuvo porque durante horas ninguno de los que iban con ellos le encontraba. Aquello había sido horrible. Pero todo había cambiado y ahora era feliz. Zayn estaba con él, se querían y ver lo feliz que hacía a su chico poner música y ver a la gente vibrar con ella era algo que le encantaba, nunca se cansaba de verlo.

Tres horas después cuando el concierto termino Zayn dio las gracias a los fans y salió del escenario con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz pero se le veía cansado.

── ¿Qué tal estas?

── Cansado, pero muy bien. Ha sido increíble. Como el año pasado, hay que repetirlo.

Se quedaron un rato hablando con el resto de djs y artistas mientras tomaban algo en uno de los bares, los fans se acercaban de vez en cuando a pedirles fotos. Zayn estuvo a punto de pasar el brazo por el cuello de Niall un par de veces hasta que se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo en público aún.

Cuando por fin entraron en la habitación cerraron la puerta y se empezaron a besar. Se quitaron la ropa rápidamente y se tumbaron en la cama. Niall se puso encima y empezó a besar el cuerpo de Zayn.

Primero el cuello despacio, después los hombros y los brazos continuo besando el pecho y la cintura y después subió para besarle en los labios.

── ¿Cuánto has bebido? ── preguntó Niall

── No mucho, ¿Por qué?

── Mañana quiero que los dos nos acordemos de esto.

Volvieron a besarse y la mano de Niall bajo hasta la erección de Zayn, la envolvió en su mano y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo rápido. Unos segundos después paro, Zayn lanzo una queja pero Niall le ignoro.

Después pegaron sus cuerpos todo lo que pudieron y sus erecciones se rozaron. Zayn puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Niall pegándole más a él. Siguieron besándose, acariciando la piel del otro con las manos.

Niall se separo y saco el lubricante y un condón de la maleta más cercana. Se embadurnó los dedos con lubricante y fue introduciéndolos poco a poco en Zayn.  
Oh Niall, sigue más rápido.

Niall empezó a ir más rápido y Zayn se agarro a las sabanas mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar. Unos segundos después Niall quito los dedos, Zayn le miro pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque menos de dos segundos después Niall estaba dentro de él y ambos se movían como si fueran uno solo.

Se miraban y de vez en cuando se besaban, tenían las manos entrelazadas y de vez en cuando se les escapaba algún gemido un poco alto. Empezaron a moverse más rápido, soltaron sus manos y Zayn volvió a agarrarse a las sábanas de la cama mientras que Nial puso sus manos en la cintura de su chico para ir más rápido.

Cuando terminaron se tumbaron en la cama mientras recuperaban el aliento y se miraban sonrientes.

── Definitivamente este año el festival es cien veces mejor que el año pasado ── comentó Zayn.

Niall le miro y le beso.

── Mucho mejor.

Se dieron una ducha rápida y se metieron en la cama. Se fueron quedando dormidos uno al lado del otro.

Por la mañana el primero en despertar fue Zayn, se quedo tumbado en la cama de lado mientras observaba a Niall.

Su pelo rubio le caía por la frente y se le veía relajado. Su piel era blanca y muy suave. Se sentía a gusto a su lado y le gustaba todo de él. Tenía claro que quería eso para el resto de su vida. Ya no había dudas, solo mucho por descubrir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, al final he incluido un capítulo más. El siguiente es el epilogo! Gracias por leer y comentar!

Habían vuelto del festival hacia un par de días, todo había ido muy bien y habían vuelto con ganas de regresar el siguiente año.

Niall estaba tumbado en la cama con Zayn. Estaban en casa de Zayn y tenían el día libre. Se levantó despacio a preparar el desayuno y se llevó el móvil con él para mirar los correos y los mensajes importantes.

Mientras se tomaba el café el móvil empezó a vibrar anunciando que tenía mensajes nuevos. Observo la pantalla y vio que eran de Harry.

_¿Qué tal va todo? Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Acabamos de llegar a casa._

Niall pensó en que todo había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían hablado, necesitaba contárselo.

_Todo bien, tengo ganas de veros._

_Nosotros también y de ponernos al día con todo. ¿Te apetece venir a comer?_

_Claro, nos vemos luego. Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que contaros._

_Nosotros también tenemos una gran noticia. Nos vemos en un rato._

Después dejo el móvil en la cocina y se acercó a la habitación. Zayn estaba despertándose y se tumbó a su lado.

── Buenos días ── comentó Zayn y le beso ── sabes a café, me gusta.

── Buenos días a ti también. He estado hablando con Harry.

── ¿Han vuelto a casa ya? Tengo ganas de conocerle.

── Lo sé, primero creo que debería contarle que estamos juntos. Harry es como mi hermano sabe todo lo que me ha pasado. Y no te tiene mucho cariño que digamos.

── ¿Y eso porque?

── Bueno, por todo lo que ha pasado estos años. Sabe que te liabas con chicos todos o casi todos los días. Siempre uno nuevo. Y todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Esas cosas.

── Vaya, no va a tener ganas de conocerme entonces.

── Eso puede arreglarse, déjame que hable con él. Me ha invitado a comer a su casa hoy.

Unas horas después Niall estaba en casa de Harry y Louis. Ambos le recibieron con un abrazo.

── Estas muy sonriente, ¿Alguna novedad? ── pregunto Harry.

── Si, tengo que contároslo. Es importante.

── Estamos solos los tres, cuéntanoslo mientras comemos y nosotros te contamos nuestras grandes novedades ── pidió Louis.

── Vale.

Los tres se sentaron a comer mientras Niall pensaba que quizás sus amigos no se lo tomarían tan bien.

── Cuéntanos ── pidió Harry.

── Está bien. Estoy saliendo con alguien, es algo serio.

── ¿Quién es? ──preguntó Louis ── ¿Aquel chico de las vegas?

── No. Otra persona, alguien más cercano.

── ¿Has conocido a alguien durante este tiempo?

──Es Zayn, estamos saliendo.

Sus amigos se quedaron mirándole.

── ¿Zayn? ── preguntó Harry ── ¿Estás seguro?

── Si.

── Es un despreocupado. No le importa nada. Pensaba que no quería nada contigo y que estaba arrepentido de todo.

── Se arrepiente de lo que paso porque no estuvo bien. Estábamos borrachos. Pero cuando volví de las vegas dice que se puso celoso. Que algo en el cambio, me vio hablando con chicos. Incluso fuimos a una fiesta y me lie con alguien. Dice que todo eso le hizo cambiar, que no esperaba sentirse de esa forma pero que me quiere. Y ya sé que no parece alguien que vaya a comprometerse pero lo ha hecho y ha cambiado, de verdad.

── Lo importante es que no te haga daño ── explico Louis.

── Me quiere, de eso estoy seguro. Quiere estar conmigo. Tuvimos unos días malos después de ir a esa fiesta donde me lie con aquel chico y después de eso no hablamos y sé que estuvo pensando en mí en todo y las cosas han cambiado. Y es estupendo.

── Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Eso es lo que importa ── comentó Harry ── pero como te haga daño pienso ir tras él.

Niall y Louis se rieron ante el comentario de Harry.

── ¿Por qué no le dices que venga?, podemos esperarle para tomar el postre los cuatro juntos.

──Me parece bien. Por cierto ¿Y vuestra gran noticia?

Harry y Louis se miraron.

── Nos casamos el año que viene ── anunció Harry.

Niall le dio un abrazo a Harry y otro a Louis.

── Me alegro muchísimo, me tenéis que contar todo. Va a ser una gran boda.

── Sí que va a serlo. Por cierto vas a ser el padrino ──anunció Harry.

── ¿En serio? Gracias. Me alegro mucho, va a ser increíble.

Niall volvió a abrazar a Harry.

Media hora después Zayn se unió a ellos.

── Espero que le trates bien, Niall es como mi hermano. Si le haces daño iré detrás de ti. En serio ── comentó Harry medio en broma cuando se quedó a solas con Zayn un momento.

── No te preocupes, no pienso hacerle daño. Le quiero mucho.

── El también a ti. Me alegro de que por fin sea feliz.

Tomaron el postre los cuatro juntos y al final Zayn acabo llevándose muy bien con Harry y Louis. Y ambos asistieron a su boda.


	12. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer. Me hubiera gustado que no quedara tan fluff pero ultimamente he andado poco inspirada, perdón por actualizar tarde no me tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente. :)

Habían pasado cinco años y seguían tan enamorados como el primer día. Zayn seguía siendo famoso, sus canciones seguían siendo éxitos y tenía cada vez más fans en todo el mundo. Niall seguía siendo su ayudante y a la vez había montado una pequeña tienda de ropa en Londres, se inspiraba en la música y en Zayn para crear sus diseños y la tienda era un éxito.

Tenían intención de abrir más pero de momento la tienda solo llevaba abierta un año y Niall quería esperar un poco para abrir otra, además seguía viajando mucho con Zayn durante el año por lo que no era fácil llevarla.

Y habían adoptado a un niño, Ian, que ahora tenía solo un año y medio y pasaban la mayoría del tiempo libre con él. Hacia un par de años que Zayn había salido del armario a pesar de que la distribuidora no quería que lo hiciera.

Pero Zayn quería llevar una vida normal con su pareja, y querían tener una gran familia. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que dejara de ser famoso, el esperaba que eso no llegara nunca. Y no pensaba esperar más tiempo. Por suerte no había ningún contrato de por medio que le impidiera hacerlo. 

Por lo tanto un mes fueron portada de la revista attitude y la noticia fue un gran boom. Todo el mundo hablo de ellos durante meses hasta que todo se calmo. Habían tenido malas críticas pero también muchas positivas, la mayoría de sus fans le apoyaban y estaban seguros de que todo iba a ir bien.

Niall acababa de entrar en casa con Ian cuando Zayn se acercó corriendo a recibirles. Le dio un beso en la cabecita al niño y otro a Niall en los labios.

── ¿Qué tal va todo por la tienda? 

──Bien, las dependientas dicen que sigue vendiéndose mucho y que los nuevos diseños les encantan a los clientes ── contestó Niall ── Estas emocionado, ¿Qué te pasa?  
Niall dejo al niño sentando en el sofá con sus juguetes, después se acercó a Zayn y le dio un beso.

── Dentro de dos días nos vamos a tomorrowland. Estoy deseando que estemos allí ── comento Zayn.

── No se si llevar a Ian va a ser una buena idea. Es muy pequeño.

── Hemos reservado el hotel más alejado del escenario, no se escuchara nada o casi nada. Podrá dormir bien y la niñera va a venir con nosotros. Además Harry y Louis también van a llevar a sus hijas y podrán jugar juntos.

Harry y Louis habían tenido gemelas un año y medio después de casarse. Darcy y Lily eran unas niñas un poco traviesas pero muy buenas. Se parecían mucho a Louis físicamente y se las llevaban con ellos siempre que podían.

Niall miro a Zayn y sonrió, la idea era un poco loca pero querían estar con el niño tanto tiempo como fuera posible y llevaban mucha seguridad. 

── Nunca me imaginaba que llegaríamos a estar así. A veces todo parece un sueño.

Zayn le beso y le abrazo. Quería a Niall y a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo y estaba agradecido de que fueran parte de su vida.

── Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado ── comentó Zayn sonriente.

El resto del día lo pasaron en casa, preparando las maletas y jugando con su pequeño. Ian era un niño muy tranquilo y siempre solía portarse bien. Cuando habían contado por las redes sociales que habían adoptado a un niño y Zayn subió una foto con Ian a twitter, todos los fans se volvieron locos.

El niño tenía los ojos azules intensos y el pelo castaño muy clarito. Era la alegría de sus vidas, y estaban seguros de que en el festival ese año todo iba a ir bien. El año pasado Zayn había ido solo, habían adoptado a Ian solo un mes antes y Niall se había negado a llevarlo allí. El niño solo tenía seis meses era muy pequeño y acababan de dárselo.  
Zayn deseo que los tres días pasaran rápido y ese año se había negado a ir sin ellos. Cuando terminaron de hacer las maletas y se sentaron a cenar mientras veían una película se dieron cuenta de que el niño se había quedado dormido. 

Pasaron los días y cuando estaban en el avión de camino a tomorrowland Niall observó como Zayn le cantaba a Ian para que se durmiera. Viajar en avión siempre ponía nervioso al niño y aunque intentaban hacerlo lo menos posible a veces no les quedaba más remedio queir en avión a los sitios. Se quedó observando como el niño se iba relajando, la voz de Zayn sonaba tranquila y muy dulce. Cuando estaba seguro de que Ian se había dormido se lo pasó a la niñera para que le vigilara y volvió a sentarse al lado de Niall.

── Me encanta que hagas eso, la próxima vez voy a grabarlo ── comentó Niall sonriente.

── No me gusta que se ponga nervioso, me da miedo. Tiene que acostumbrarse a esto ── explico Zayn.

── Lo sé, pero es muy pequeño.  
El resto del vuelo paso rápido y cuando por fin llegaron a Tomorrowland vieron a los fans esperando en la puerta mientras ellos entraban. El hotel que habían reservado estaba lejos del escenario y había poca gente. Todo el mundo quería estar cerca del centro para escucharlo todo y no perderse las fiestas.  
Cuando entraron en el hotel vieron a Harry en un lado de recepción y Niall se acercó a saludarle. 

── Que bien que ya habéis llegado, ¿Que tal el vuelo? ── comentó Harry mientras se abrazaban.

──Bien ha sido rápido, ¿Y Louis?

── Esta en la habitación con las niñas y la niñera. Estábamos deseando que llegarais.

Harry fue a avisar a Louis de que habían llegado y Niall y Zayn subieron a dejar las cosas a su habitación. 

── ¿Estas nervioso? ── preguntó Niall abrazando a Zayn por detrás.

── Un poco, siempre me pongo nervioso. Pero me gusta que estéis aquí me relaja ── explico Zayn.

── Siempre que podamos vendremos contigo ── contó Niall y se besaron.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry y Louis las niñas estaban jugando con la niñera mientras ellos se preparaban para salir.

── ¿A qué hora vamos a irnos? ── preguntó Harry ── hemos mirando los horarios pero estamos un poco liados con tanto concierto y tantas cosas.

── Quedan tres horas, yo me iré en un rato para prepáralo todo y vosotros iréis con Niall en un par de horas. Podéis ir un poco antes para tener mejores sitios si queréis.

── Es una buena idea, sobre todo si queremos estar cerca del escenario ── explico Niall.

Las horas pasaron volando y antes de ir a hacer cola para entrar se pasaron a ver como le iba a Zayn.

── ¿Qué tal va todo? 

── Bien, todo está yendo bien.

──Me alegro. Va a ser la primera vez que este en el otro lado. 

──Disfrutarlo ── pidió Zayn y le dio un beso.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar todo el mundo se puso a saltar y a cantar. LA gente estaba emocionado y podían ver a Zayn en el escenario muy sonriente mientras veía como todo el mundo se emocionada con su música.

La noche paso más rápido de lo esperado. Después del concierto de Zayn se quedaron al siguiente y cuando salieron de la zona de escenarios eran casi las dos de la madrugada.

── Hacia mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien ── comentó Harry.

── Ha sido increíble ── dijo Louis muy sonriente.

── Me alegro mucho de que lo hayáis pasado tan bien ── agradeció Zayn.

Varios djs les ofrecieron ir a tomar algo con ellos y ver a fans pero los cuatro se negaron, tenían que despertarse pronto por la mañana y no querían que sus hijos estuvieran tanto tiempo separados de ellos.

Cuando volvieron al hotel se despidieron mientras empezaban a tener sueño. Zayn y Niall pasaron por la habitación de la niñera y su hijo para ver que tal estaba.

La niñera se despertó de golpe cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta.

── Siento que te hayamos despertado ── comentó Niall.

── No pasa nada, se ha portado muy muy bien. Es un niño muy bueno.

── Me alegro.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirando a Ian, estaba dormido y parte del pelo rubio le caia sobre la frente. Zayn le acaricio la mejilla con la mano muy despacio para no despertarle. Después se fueron a su habitación y se metieron en la cama.

── El año que viene tenemos que repertirlo ── comentó Niall.

── Primero tenemos que ver si me vuelven a invitar.

── Lo harán de eso no hay duda. Les encanta que vengas y los a los fans también.

Se abrazaron y se besaron.

── Cuando Ian sea mayor le va a encantar venir aquí.

── Eso espero. Quiero que se lo pase bien cuando vengamos. Va a crecer entre conciertos y el mundo de la música.

Zayn acaricio la espalda de Niall y empezó a besarle en cuello.

── Zayn estoy muy muy cansado. Por la mañana te compensare.

── Esta bien ── comentó Zayn riendo ── yo también estoy muy cansado. Y mañana tenemos que madrugar, quiero que el niño este con nosotros desde por la mañana.

── Lo mismo digo. 

── Te quiero.

── Y yo a ti.  
Se quedaron dormidos en unos pocos segundos. Estaban muy felices de estar juntos y el cuerpo de la persona amada a su lado les relajaba. Por la mañana se despertaron con mucho sueño, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a los conciertos y a irse tarde a dormir.

Durante los siguientes años tuvieron una niña, Aineleen y Harry y Louis tuvieron un niño Louis. Los cuatro se consideraban familia y los niños se veían tanto como podían. Eran felices y no podían pedir más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voy a intentar escribir un cpítulo más de navidad, pero no se seguro si podre. Por eso pongo que acaba aquí. Gracias por comentar y leer. Feliz navidad!!!


End file.
